castlefandomcom-20200223-history
A Rose for Everafter
A Rose for Everafter is the twelfth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary Castle reconnects with a former girlfriend, Kyra Blaine, on her wedding day when one of her bridesmaids, Sophie Ronson, is found murdered. During the investigation, sparks fly between them once again and Beckett may have to deal with the possibility of being jealous. Recap At a hotel before a wedding, the knock on the door of a bridesmaid named Sophie. After they have a maid open the door, they see that the bed hasn't slept in and Sophie wasn't in the bathroom. The party finds the body of Sophie in a closet. At the apartment, Castle has Alexis duct tape him, so he can test how Nikki heat can escape in the situation in his upcoming book. While he is restrained, Alexis takes money from his wallet so she can go shopping with Martha. While in the chair, Castle gets a call from Beckett, but is unable to take it. The detectives examine Sophie's body in her room. Lanie says Sophie was choked and her earring was yanked out of her lobe. Lanie reports Sophie was killed earlier that morning. Ryan states that the bride and groom are named Greg and Kyra. Back at his apartment, Castle struggles to free the tape off of his mouth by using a garbage can lid. While Beckett questions Greg and Kyra, she learns that they slept in separate rooms last night. Greg says Sophie is the person who introduced each other, but they haven't kept in touch over the years. Castle finally arrives at the hotel after freeing himself. Esposito notices Castle has duct tape stuck on his pant leg. As the men head towards the room, Castle wonder, if the bridesmaid wouldn't be caught dead in a dress and Ryan, states that he has sisters and their dresses were hideous. Castle told them that bridesmaids dresses are supposed to be ugly and Beckett stated that the bride looks more beautiful in comparison. When Castle asked Beckett if she ever tore a picture of a wedding gown out of a magazine, Beckett tells him she never had and Castle, Ryan, and Esposito doesn't believe her. After meeting the bride, Castle realizes the case involves his ex-girlfriend Kyra. Kyra and Castle flirt while they remember the last time they saw each other. Lanie shows Beckett several odd shaped abrasions found on Sophie's back. Beckett told Lanie about Castle's history with Kyra and Lanie asked if she was okay with it, but Beckett denies it. Castle wonders why Kyra changed her mind about them getting married. After she introduces Castle to Greg, he recognizes him as Kyra's ex-boyfriend. Castle tells Beckett that Kyra is the woman that got away from him. While interviewing the wedding party, Ryan learns Sophie was hesitant in coming to the ceremony. They see that one of the guests, Mike, is missing. The guests report they saw Mike with Sophie last night, but haven't seen him since. Beckett orders the team to put an APB on the missing person. Castle has the team review the footage taken by video cameras given to the party. They watch as Sophie slipped away during a speech after she received a call that originated from the hotel lobby. They review surveillance video and see the call came from a drug dealer that Ryan recognizes as Boyd Gamble. As Beckett and Kyra ride down an elevator, Kyra admits she still reads Castle's books. Kyra says she knows that Castle dedicates his books to people he cares about. After the detectives bring Boyd to the station, he admits Sophie asked him to sell her roofies. Castle meets with Sheila, Kyra's mother, whom he explains didn't approve of his relationship with Kyra. The team finds Mike locked in a supply closet. He tells the team that Sophie drugged and trapped him. Mike says Sophie flirted with him and spiked his drink with roofies. He states Sophie seemed like she was determined to sleep with him, but he now realizes it was too good to be true. After having a talking with Mike Weitz, Beckett and Castle wonder what was Sophie doing last night. Beckett notices Ryan and Esposito eating and told them to find out more about Sophie. In the meantime, Castle head towards the ballroom to find Kyra cutting her cake. The two remember the times they had together and how they split up. Castle told Kyra that he had been married twice, none of them were the one for him. On the elevator with Beckett, Castle told how they met and how long they been dating. Beckett notices that Kyra is different than his exes and wonder if his breakup was tough, but Castle claim it was a long time an ago. At the morgue, Lanie found traces of metal on Sophie's back and send a swab to the lab for results. Then Lanie asked Beckett about Castle and his college ex, and reminds her that the two of them have been working as partners everyday, he wrote a sex scene about her in his book and she's not admitting that she's a bit jealous. Beckett still denies and leaves, just Lanie yells out "Honey, just because you can't see what's going on doesn't mean anyone else doesn't see what's going on." and she responds with "shut up." Lanie can tell she's lying because she can see it. Promo & Gallery Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery (credited only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Brady Smith as Greg Murphy * Graham Beckel as Ted Murphy * Ryan Alosio as Mike Weitz * Mimi Kuzyk as Sheila Blaine * Joe Nieves as Boyd Gamble * Alyssa Milano as Kyra Blaine * Deborah Strang as Ruby Osiris-Schwartzman * Peter Katona as Keith Murphy * Gina Hiraizumi as Laurie Hill * Kimberly Estrada as Lisa Bloomfield * Brian Patrick Mulligan as Justice of the Peace * Kevin Herrera as Waiter * Alan Mueting as Kyra's Uncle (uncredited) * Bonnie Morgan as Sophie Ronson (uncredited) Quotes :Beckett: Apparently, Castle has a history with the bride. :Lanie: Ancient, modern or sexual? :Beckett: Seems like all of the above. :Lanie: You're okay with that? :Beckett: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Just keep me posted on the labs. :Lanie: Mm-hmm. :Kyra Blaine: I feel like I know you a little, from Nikki Heat, the dedication. :Beckett: Oh. :Kyra: I still read all of Rick's books. :Beckett: Yeah, well, most of that book is just a result of Castle's overactive imagination. :Kyra: It's funny that you call him that, "Castle." When I knew him, he was just "Rick," fresh off his first best-seller. Well, overactive imagination or not, I know he only dedicates his books to people he really cares for. :Castle: You want to take advantage of a guy, knocking him unconscious kind of defeats the purpose. Best way? Just ask. :Mike: Yeah. Nuts, right? I mean, who roofies a guy? All a girl has to do is ask. :Castle: We met in college. We were together nearly three years. :Beckett: I didn't ask. :Castle: Yes, you were not asking very loudly. :Beckett: She's different from your ex-wives. :Castle: What do you mean? :Beckett: She's real. I didn't think you went for real. Tough break up? :Castle: It was a long time ago. :Beckett: Anything else? :Lanie: You tell me. :Beckett: What? :Lanie: Don't "what" me. Castle;s lost love. :Beckett: Yeah. What about it? :Lanie: Girl, I'm gonna smack you. You work side by side everyday. He writes a sex scene in his book about you that had me reaching for ice water. Now litte miss bride shows up. Don't tell me you're not the least bit jealous. :Beckett: Oh, please. You've been inhaling too many autopsy fluids. :Lanie: Honey, just because you can't see whats goin' on doesn't mean anyone else doesn't see what's going on. :Beckett: Shut up. :Lanie: Mm-hmm. 'Cause I see it. You may not, but I do. :Ryan: What? I have sisters. You should've seen their dresses--hideous. :Castle: Ah, bridesmaid dresses are supposed to be hideous. :Esposito: Really? Why? :Beckett: So that the bride looks more beautiful in comparison. :Castle: Ah, see? Tell me you never tore a picture of a wedding gown out of a magazine. :Beckett: I've never torn a picture of a wedding gown out of a magazine. :Castle: You're lying. She's lying. :Ryan: Mm-hmm. :Esposito: Mm-hmm. :Castle: She's the one that got away. :Castle: Kyra Blane. Wow. :Beckett: I take it she was someone very special. :Beckett: She's different from your ex-wives. :Castle: What do you mean? :Beckett: She's real. I didn't think you would go for real. Tough breakup? :Castle: It was a long time ago. :Kyra: If I have to listen to my mother judge me anymore I might start taking hostages. :Castle: I understand completely. Featured Music *"Take a Chance" - The Magic Numbers *"Love Song" - Golden State with Holly Conlan Trivia *This is also a companion episode to Little Girl Lost, in which Beckett encountered her ex-boyfriend, Will Sorenson, for whom she still had unresolved feelings. Castle's recap to Beckett of his relationship with Kyra in the elevator mirrors the almost identical conversation from that episode where Beckett describes her relationship with Sorenson. *Castle's relationship with Kyra lasted nearly three years; beginning at the time when he'd gotten his first best-seller. Kyra asked for a break in the relationship, but then never spoke to him again. **Beckett tells Castle, "She's real. I didn't think you went for real." In view of the way Castle's romance with Kyra ended, the string of shallow relationships with shallow women that Castle is famous for may simply be a way for him to avoid having his heart broken again. *Beckett states that she's been a bridesmaid six times. *This is the episode where you see Beckett might suddenly realize she might have feelings for Castle. *'Watch for': Beckett when Kyra came up to her, telling her that Castle's all hers and at the wedding Kyra tosses her bouquet towards Beckett's direction and she catches it! *'Watch for': When Beckett told Castle if he had work things out with Kyra's mother, Castle reacts by shuddering and gagging. *When Castle ask Beckett if she ever torn a picture of wedding gown out of a magazine and she denies it, but he, Esposito and Ryan can can tell she's lying with the smirks on their faces. *This is the first wedding Castle and Beckett gone to. This isn't the only wedding they gone to in further episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 212